


Fire Up The Night

by The_Asset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Dark Character, Dark Universe, Dark! Steve, Double Penetration, Female Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Multi, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset/pseuds/The_Asset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future had seemed a lot better for him than Bucky had hoped for it to be,  than this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Futurists?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote the first chapter during the last week of school before Break. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I am still working on it too.

'Gosh, the worlds a lot different now...' Bucky looked around at his surroundings. New York looked much more different than when it was smaller and less advanced in the forties. He looked towards the sky, and spotted his destination, Stark tower and Avengers Tower. He was disguised, still wearing the red tights-like skinny jeans, his black combat boots, a black jacket, blue shirt, and a hat over his face, his dog tags tucked under his shirt. Bucky was on a mission, sent from his century, to this century, hoping he had already found HIM. 

When Bucky got up to Steves floor, he looked around for his friend, opening a door with the shield on it. He looked in, only to let out a squeal, which he later denied it, a cold and silvery hand covered his mouth, feeling a large and heavily muscled body against him. "S-Steve...?" The hand over his mouth tightened, a smirk pressing against the bare skin of his pale and thin neck, long and curled like waves of hair hung down, the exact same color as his own. "So you've met my mission? Hmmm, this shall be fun." His eyes widened as he began to whimper in fear. 

Bucky arched his back, gritting his teeth as the man bit and nipped, kissing his way down his body, leaving behind bruises and bitemarks, stretching the tight and warm hole of the young time traveler. 'Steve please... where are you!' He gasped, twisting his fingers into the sheets below him, as a large, thick, and blunt object began to push into him, stretching his entrance. Bucky let out a warbled cry, fighting to not scream as the man breached him, stealing the one cherished 'object' that he promised Steve when he got back from the war. He gritted his teeth in pain as he allowed him to drop to the bed, eyes watering as he closed his eyes tightly. "Good little boy... you're doing so well taking me inside your pretty little twink ass. Stevie must have had fun fucking you as you screamed for more..." Bucky shook his head, eyes cracking open as he heard the door open, and his name being called. He whimpered, and looked up pleadingly at Steve to help him. 

"Bucky, how the hell are there two of you, and why are you fucking your younger self on my bed?" 

Steve gasped, seeing two identical Buckys on his bed, the younger one underneath the older one, his fingers digging into the sheets as the older pounded into his ass. He was starting to harden, stepping towards the bed as he yanked his shirt off and threw it down to where the pile of younger Buckys clothes lay. He undid his belt, and slipped out of his jeans, sitting in front of the younger, and smirked. "Hello Buck... you look so pretty as your older self fucks you on my bed..." He threaded his fingers in the younger ones hair, and pulled his head up to where he had access to his cock, licking his lips as Buck gave it a small and barely there lick, looking up at him through his tear soaked and soft eyes and lashes. "Such a pretty boy as you suck my cock... look at him Bucky," Steve looked up at his Bucky, "Look at how good he is as he sucks the cock that I fuck you with every night in this bed... he feels good doesn't he? That's how you first felt when I fucked you for the first time back in Italy." He slipped the younger ones head down farther on his cock, moaning into the air as he watched Bucky fuck his younger self, bruises forming on his sides from how hard his older self was gripping him as he slammed his cock inside of him. 

Bucky bobbed his head, sucking and licking at Steves member, moaning around the thick organ as he gagged, not being able to fit much of him down his throat without gagging. His eyes widened, feeling his older self fuck into him harder, growing closer to the edge, shaking as he tightened up around the two of them. He choked, and clawed at Steves thigh, trying to get him to let him up before he vomited, gasping for air as Steve let him go. He trembled, and looked back at his older self, and blushed. "You gonna fuck me till I pass out, Barnes? You gonna make me scream for more as I ride you and Steve?" He asked, biting his lip slyly, and turned over, sitting up and wrapped his arms around his selfs neck, and kissed him, tangling his fingers in the older males hair. He completely forgot about Steve, and bounced himself on his older selves cock, moaning as it hit all the good places inside of him, his pale and sweat soaked body trembling as he kissed Barnes. "Come on Barnes, fuck me like you mean it! Y-Your the Winter S-Soldier for fucks sake!" He squealed, falling against the bed, as Barnes slammed him onto his cock, watching the boy bounce and shake as he gripped onto his shoulders tightly with white knuckled fingers, leaving behind marks in the skin. 

He screamed out Barnes, moaning as he came all over his chest and Barnes stomach, tightening up around his older selfs body, only to feel his head be yanked up and back towards Steve. "You think you can shimmy out of this, you little slut? I'm your best friend... I can save you... and kill you and you won't be able to do anything about it. I know your from a different universe, and I know you have aquaired information about me and Bucky here, that your Nick Fury needs... and you won't be getting it to him." Buckys eyes widenned and thrashed, hissing in pain as Steve tightenned his grip on his hair, reaching up to claw at the hand gripping his hair. "Stop Steve! S-stop it hurts!" He whined, and looked up to his older self for help. Barnes was sitting there, a defeated look on his face as he looked at him. "I'm sorry Bucky... but I can't stop The Captain when he is like this... Shields Orders." Bucky sank his nails into Steves skin and slipped off Barnes lap, rushing to get away as he felt a hand go around his ankle, and pull him back. "Help!" He screamed for help, hand reaching for the device he used to get here. Steve lunged forward and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling his arm behind his back and shoved him down. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky... you know you shouldn't have done that sweetheart..." Bucky hissed out, glaring up at Steve as he growled. "Fuck off, your no Steve to me! Your HYDRA! HYDRA IS NOTHING BUT LIARS AND MURDERERS, SOMETHING YOU SAID YOUR SELF!" He felt something snap in his arm, and he screamed in pain, a hard hit to his forehead sent him into unconsciousness as he went limp on the bed.


	2. Broken Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys been through hell, he tries his best to keep up hope. James finds himself fighting to stay alive, to keep Bucky alive. With the anger of Steve and the arrival of their female self, Jamie Barnes, will it get better? Or will Bucky fall victom even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (http://theasset1.tumblr.com) Drop me a follow on Tumblr, I love you guys. Ask me for prompts, requests, look at my random shit, my embarresemen, and roleplaying. 
> 
> Love you all, The Asset

Bucky woke several hours later, tucked into the older ones side, arms wrapped around his waist. He blinked, shaking slightly as he pulled himself out of the hold, and padding quietly to the bathroom, at least, he thought it was a bathroom. Taking one look at himself in the mirror, the younger Barnes blinked back tears, seeing the large bruise from where their Steve had hit him, a purplish black bruise laid deeply on one side of his face, running from his temple down to his chin, smaller bruises running down his body, ending at his hips, with bite marks here and there. Hearing footsteps, he hid behind the door, inside a little nook, the door covering it perfectly. "Dammit James, where is he?!!" Steven yelled angrily, and Bucky cringed, hearing a crack, and older Bucky grunting in pain. "Where is he!" James cringed away from him, looking towards the bathroom. He felt his head fly backwards, hitting the ground with a thud, eyes blacked out with spots. He looked up at Steven, and smirked. 

"Gone." 

Bucky scampered out of his hiding place, not able to stand hearing James beat into submission. "Leave him alone!" Steven jerked his head towards the smaller Barnes, and let James fall to the ground beside him, walking towards him. Bucky felt his back hit against a wall, eyes quickly darting for an escape route. Steves hand closed around his neck, pinning him there, and closed in on him, pulling the boyish teenager into a rough, teeth filled, kiss. He picked him up, pinning him to the wall again, and slid inside the smaller, moaning at the tight heat. "Look at you... so tight around my cock, begging for it? My pet, you are going to learn not to hide from me." 

 

Time passed, and Bucky's hope slowly dwindled down, his body becoming a hollow shell, the only safety was in his head. He watched himself slowly starve to skin and bones, a broken ribcage, torn leg muscle, scars and stitches littered here and there, and a horribly monstrous prosthetic arm cauterized to his skin and bones, attached to his nerve endings and brain, heavy scaring the only reminder of what once belonged, and how he had lost it. The pain crushed his ability to move, crawling everywhere he went, having lost ability to move his legs four months ago. "Pet, come here." He looked up, crawling over to where Steven was slouched across the bed, a just as skinny and malnourished James curled in his lap. He crawled to his side, and curled up next to him, shaking in pain. "I'm going to a meeting later today, and you and James are to stay here in the room. I trust you two will behave, and if you do, both of you will get food." 

Steve snapped his fingers, and Bucky watched the newest arrival to their personal Hell, Jamie Barnes, the female counterpart of him and James, come to his side. Unlike him and James, it took Jamie three days to break down, and now five months later, she was pregnant with his child, a rape child, a burden to her. Bucky laid his head on her lap, letting her run her fingers through his tangled hair. James weakly crawled over, and laid next to him, letting her run her fingers through his longer hair. Steven left around noon, locking the door, leaving the three Barnes behind. Jamie was sitting with her back against the bed, hands in her lap as she stared into space, James laying on the bed, wrapped around a bloody pillow, and Bucky sat helplessly in the bathroom, trying to clean himself. He fumbled for the door, only to fall onto his injured side, letting out a scream of pain, when he heard the door slam open, and glass shattering. Jamie screamed in fear, crawling away from the men who came in through windows, trying to get to James and Bucky. James trembled behind the pillows, coughing up blood as he clawed at his throat. 

"Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chracter: James "Jamie" "Bucky" Barnes, the female counterpart of Bucky has arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos and Loves, I'm on Tumblr also. Just type in TheAsset1 and hit follow, I roleplay on there and stuff. :3


End file.
